Amores Complicados
by Dakota Potter
Summary: La muerte de Ron Weasley afectó mucho a Harry, Hermione y Ginny.Los tres jovenes desearían haberse despedido de el. ¿Tienen alguna posibilidad? Para eso necesitan la ayuda de un enemigo del colegio, Draco Malfoy... HPGW DMHG
1. Prólogo

**Capítulo 1: Presentaciones**

A sus dieciséis años de edad, Harry Potter estaba a punto de entrar en su último año en Hogwarts, su mirada esmeralda provocaba suspiros de amor entre las múltiples mujeres de Hogwarts.

Era el chico más popular de Hogwarts junto con su grupo de amigos: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Hermione Granger.

No era de estrañar que fueran populares, cada uno por distintas razones.

Harry Potter era capitán de Quiddicht, buscador estrella de su casa y uno de los alumnos más inteligentes de Hogwarts.

Dean Thomas era cazador y además, propulsor del deporte muggle "futbol" en Hogwarts, el cual había creado una gran expectación.

Seamus Finnigan era el mejor bromista de Hogwarts y era considerado un héroe por muchos por haber logrado convencer a McGonagall de que el no había sido el causante de la explosión ocurrida en las clases de Gilderoy Lockhart ( profesor detestado por todos excepto Hermione).

Hermione Granger era la mejor alumna que había pisado Hogwarts en generaciones y era admirada por su capacidad para sacar de los problemas a sus tres amigos.

Si aun por encima, añadimos que ello son los chicos más deseados por todas y ella por ellos, se entiende la razón de que sean tan populares.

Mas sin embargo, dos personas de ese grupo tenían una gran pena en su corazón y era la muerte de una de las personas más importantes para ambos, Ron Weasley.

El joven pelirrojo había sido una de las víctimas de la cruel Batalla que había tenido lugar en su primer año cuando el propio padre de Harry, James Potter, había vencido a Lord Voldemort.

Treinta estudiantes fueron asesinados en aquella batalla, pero Hermione y Harry lloraron muchísimo la muerte del primer amigo que ambos habían tenido.

Tras esa muerte, fueron Dean y Seamus los que más apoyó le mostraron a ambos y desde ese entonces eran inseparables.

La hermana menor de Ronald Weasley, Ginevra, era una de las chicas más hermosas de Hogwarts, su larga melena pelirroja y su brillante mirada castaña podían haber hecho enloquecer a gran parte de la población masculina de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, la joven, desde la muerte de su hermano, había desarrollado una personalidad muy introvertida y hablaba con muy pocas personas, entre ellas estaban sus dos mejores amigas: Luna Lovegood y Violet Potter.

Luna era una chica muy mística, en ocasiones, las dos jóvenes pelirrojas asentían a lo que la chica decía sin saber muy bien de que hablaba.

Violet era un año menor que ambas chicas y al igual que Ginny era pelirroja con una melena ondulada y unos ojos castañoverdosos. Era una niña muy dulce y cariñosa y por eso Ginny le quería tanto.

Con ambas muchachas, Ginny se mostraba tal y como era, una chica alegre, divertida y bromista a la que pocos podían vencer.

Lo que nadie sabía es que la joven sentía un profundo amor por el hermano de una de sus mejores amigas y lo que la joven sabía es que si eso se llegaba a descubrir, sería el detonante para el ataque de burlas que recibiría de su peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy.

_**Nota final de autora:**_

_¿Merece la pena que continue con este intento de fic con una de mis parejas favoritas?_

_Si consideran que vale la pena, hagánmelo saber mediante un review o si no vale la pena también les pido que me lo hagan saber para no continuar subiendo capítulos._

_Cualquier duda o cosa que no se entenda, pregunten._

_Espero sus reviews_

_Atentamente,_

_Dakota_


	2. Acampada

**Capítulo 2**

Aquella mañana de mediados de julio estaba resultando fantástica, había un radiante sol y el cielo azul que se reflejaban en el río que pasaba cerca de la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric.

Mirando por la ventana, se encontraba una muchacha de unos 15 años. La joven se veía ansiosa y no separaba la vista de la calle empedrada por la que la gente se encontraba caminando, ya que estaba esperando la llegada de su mejor amiga, la niña que desde que sus hermanos se habían hecho amigos, también lo había sido de ella. Por eso cuando su hermano murió, Violet estuvo junto a Ginny en todo momento.

"Risi, risi… RISI!!"

Violet Potter se dio la vuelta asustada y vio a un metro de distancia a su hermano que la observaba con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

"Risi, llevó media hora intentando que me escucharas" dijo Harry

"Perdona Harry, es que estaba pensando ¿qué me estabas diciendo?"

Harry sonrió burlonamente y dijo:

" En palabras textuales de mamá "_Dile a tu hermana que o viene a almorzar ahora mismo o cuando venga Ginny no la podrá ver."_"

La pelirroja salió corriendo hacia la cocina donde estaban almorzando sus padres y tomó su almuerzo a toda prisa ya que en menos de media hora vendría Ginny y ella no estaba preparada todavía.

Harry Potter subió a su dormitorio después de avisar a su hermana y decidió colocar sus cosas para cuando se fuera de acampada con sus amigos.

Esa era la razón por la que Ginny, al igual que Dean, Seamus y Hermione (Luna no podía ir poque había ido a una expedición con su padre en busca de snorckacks) iban a ir hoy a casa de los Potter.

Harry se pusó a pensar en lo extraño que le parecía que Ginny hubiese aceptado ir con ellos, porque a pesar de que su relación con la joven era bastante buena, la chica siempre parecía estar incómoda cuando había bastante gente.

Harry Potter fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la entrada de una mujer pelirroja que lo miraba con unos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos.

"Jovencito, dentro de media hora vienen TUS amigos y no has colocado nada, te lo advierto tanto a ti como a tu hermana, que se que está detrás de mí en la puerta" se oyó un grito ahogado "que o colocáis todo en menos de cinco minutos o vosotros dos no vais a la acampada, ¿entendido?"

Ambos chicos asintieron y mientras Violet corría a su cuarto a colocar sus cosas, Harry se ponía manos a la obra en el suyo propio.

Decidió llevarse la capa invisible, bombas fétidas, los snaps explosivo, además del bañador, su escoba, las pelotas de Quiddicht y también las zapatillas deportivas que su amigo Dean le había regalado para jugar al futbol.

Diez minutos después, ambos hermanos estaban de pie en el salón, mientras su madre inspeccionaba lo que ambos habían metido en sus baúles.

"Harry, no voy a preguntar para que querías llevar bombas fétidas, pero como me entere que ha ocurrido algo relacionado con ellas cerca de donde estáis, te quedas sin escoba hasta que empiecen las clases"

Lily Potter odiaba tener que ser tan estricta en esas ocasiones, pero es que sus hijos eran demasiado parecidos a su padre en cuanto a hacer bromas y divertirse.

En esos momentos sonó el timbre y un elfo doméstico fue a abrir la puerta. Por ella se asomaba una muchacha de espeso cabello castaño que tenía una radiante sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Gabby" dijo al elfo doméstico antes de pasar a la sala.

"Buenos días, señores Potter. Hola Risi, Harry ¿estáis listos?"

"Hermione, ¿te parece ese el modo de saludar a tu mejor amigo?" le dijo Harry antes de darle un gran abrazo.

Media hora después estaban todos listos, los tres amigos de Harry y Violet con Ginny, la cual se veía un poco incómoda.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al camping mágico en que iban a estar, los padres de los chicos Potter se fueron y los seis chicos se dispusieron a montar las tiendas.

"Nosotras tres dormiremos en la más grande y vosotros en la pequeña" dijo Hermione después de acabar de montar las tiendas.

"¡Ei! ¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros los que durmamos en la pequeña? Vosotras ocupáis menos, deberías dormir ahí." Exclamó Dean enojado.

Harry y Seamus decidieron no participar y dieron un paso atrás, porque sabían que vendría un ataque feminista en contra de Dean y ellos no querían sufrirlo.

"Dean Thomas, tu cuerpo ocupará más espacio que el nuestro, pero tu cerebro ni aunque lo multiplicases por mil ocuparía la mitad del nuestro. Así que si lo que pretendes es argumentar porque los chicos merecéis la más grande, vete ahorrando tu saliva porque sabes que perderás" comentó Ginny Weasley en su típico tonillo pasota y con una mirada que no reflejaba el nerviosismo y la inseguridad frecuentes en ella.

Dean simplemente se dejó arrastrar por los chicos hacia la tienda más pequeña sin ser capaz de reaccionar a las palabras dichas por la joven.

Cuando las tres chicas se quedaron solas, Hermione y Violet se empezaron a reír con fuerza y Ginny simplemente les dirigió una sonrisa complacida, la cual se borró cuando vio a cierto muchacho que se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellas; un muchacho rubio de ojos grises, que cuando las vio, sonrió con malicia y se acercó a ellas.

"¿Pero que hacen aquí la sangre sucia, la comadreja menor y la Pipipote?" comentó con malicia Draco Malfoy.

**¿Merece reviews este nuevo capítulo? Se que no es muy bueno, pero es solo el principio, más adelante empezará la acción.**

**Cuantos más reviews tenga, antes actualizaré, así que ya saben si les gusta la historia mándenme reviews y sino también, para poder mejorar.**

**También se aceptan sugerencias para poder mejorar mi escritura ya que no se me da muy bien.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

_Abril, CherryGirl, __Adhara Ajdar_ **por dejar un review.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Enfrentamiento e inicio del juego

**Capítulo 3: Enfrentamiento e inicio del juego**

Para los estudiantes de Hogwarts era un misterio la razón del odio mutuo que sentían Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger contra Draco Malfoy, se podría decir que eran las personas que más odio se tenían. Era común ver a Ginny, a pesar de que era muy reservada, uniéndose con Hermione para enfrentar a Malfoy, y detrás de ellas saltaban Violet y Dean con mucha bravura, ellos cuatro estaban respaldados por el resto de sus amigos, pero misteriosamente, nunca querían que el resto interviniese porque decían que querían terminar el "combate" que habían empezado en el cuarto año de Hermione, Dean y Malfoy.

Lo que había ocurrido ese día era que Hermione y Ginny estaban repasando y Malfoy y Zabini las habían insultado, trayendo como consecuencia, un duelo en el que el segundo de Hermione había sido Dean y el de Ginny, Violet.

Desde ese momento, no había día en que no hubiese una discusión.

Harry, Seamus y Dean estaban descansando dentro de la tienda, bueno mejor dicho; Harry y Seamus se reían del corte que le había metido Ginny a Dean cuando escucharon una voz conocida y decidieron salir.

Agradecían enormemente haber escuchado esa voz porque el espectáculo que estaban teniendo en esos momentos sobrepasaba en mucho el mal rato que Dean había pasado con Ginny.

En esos momentos, la propia Ginny mantenía en el aire a un Draco Malfoy todo lleno de barro y aparentemente con unos simples calzoncillos. Las otras dos chicas se reían con ganas mientras mantenían a raya a Crabbe y Goyle, cosa que no era muy difícil ya que los habían paralizado.

Hermione se acercó a Malfoy y le dijo:

"La próxima vez que se te ocurra meterte con nosotras, ya sabes lo que va a pasar y te advierto que en ese caso la que te va a hechizar soy yo y te aseguro que se me muchos más maleficios de los que tu te crees."

Ginny lo dejó caer en el suelo, mientras las otras dos despetrificaban a Crabbe y Goyle y empujaron a los chicos para la tienda ya que ellos querían participar en tan ameno combate.

Ya dentro de la tienda de las chicas, los más "rebeldes" del grupo propusieron hacer un juego.

"¿Qué juego?" preguntó Violet.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta del juego que estaban proponiendo Dean y Seamus y entrecerró los ojos.

"Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, porque no pienso permitir que mi hermana juegue a eso con vosotros dos" siseó señalándolos con el dedo.

Ambos jóvenes hicieron como que no se enteraban y propusieron a las chicas del grupo jugar a "Verdad, beso o atrevimiento". Violet y Hermione aceptaron inmediatamente y Ginny lo hizo a desgana por no dejar solas a sus amigas.

Los siete jóvenes se sentaron en un círculo y decidieron por sorteo que empezarían por Harry.

"¿Qué eliges entonces, Harry? ¿Verdad, beso o atrevimiento?" dijo Dean.

"Verdad."

Los seis chicos juntaron sus cabezas para decidir que preguntarle al joven de cabellos azabaches. Dos minutos después, estaban de nuevo todos sentados, Hermione y Violet tenían unas sonrisas muy maliciosas y parecía que iban a disfrutar mucho el momento.

"¿Es cierto que entre tu y Parvati Patil hubo algo más que besos esos cinco meses que estuvisteis saliendo el año pasado?"

La cara de Harry se tornó roja de vergüenza y parecía que quería que lo tragase la tierra, quien lo viera en esos momentos no reconocería al valiente Gryffindor que todos decían que era.

"N..no…o, solamente nos besábamos y esas cosas, ella dijo que no quería que siguiéramos porque no quise tener nada más con ella"

Harry dijo esto tan bajito que tuvieron que hacer enormes esfuerzos para poder escucharlo, cuando finalmente todos lograron entenderlo, se pusieron a reir como locos al ver lo inocente que podía llegar a ser Harry; todos menos Ginny, que en esos momentos sentía las mariposas en el estómago al escuchar decir eso a Harry, le pareció tan lindo e inocente que su genio Weasley salió a flote al ver que continuaban riéndose de el.

"Yo no le veo la gracia" siseó audiblemente. Todos se giraron a mirarla, incluido el propio Harry que, en esos momentos, aparte de avergonzado estaba sorprendido. "Os reis de una persona que está siendo sincera y os dice algo que bien podría haberse guardado para si. A parte, si mal no recuerdo, aquí no podemos hablar de ser superexperimentados, ¿o me equivoco? Si estoy equivocada hacédmelo saber porque no sois ninguno de vosotros la voz de la experiencia, así que antes de reíros de el, reidvos de vosotros mismos que estáis en la misma situación."

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la pelirroja, nunca solía reaccionar así, salvo que se metiesen con algo que le llegase al alma. Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago y le susurró un gracias que solo fue escuchado por la pelirroja.

"Ejem, ejem… después de este breve momento, continuaremos con el juego, ahora le toca a Hermione, ¿qué eliges?" dijo Dean algo inseguro por si la pelirroja lo volvía a atacar.

"Atrevimiento."

Los seis jóvenes volvieron a juntar sus cabezas y cuando se separaron sonreían tan perversamente que Hermione se asustó y se movió incómoda.

"Debes ir a la tienda de Draco Malfoy y conseguir cogerle los calzoncillos más ridículos que tenga."

**Hola a todos y todas! Aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando.**

**Este capítulo es muy malo, lo sé, pero es que no me venía la inspiración, estaba supertrabada, de verdad que siento mucho que sea tan malo pero fue lo único que logré, espero mejorarlo para el próximo capítulo.**

**Ahora toca agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron un review!**

_Naraujo, CherryGirl, __dark dragon Hades__, __nataia, __Abril, __darkangel26-15__._

_**Darkangel26-15: si tengo pensado poner un Harry sobreprotector, espero que te guste!**_

_**Abril: A mi también me gustaría verlos! Jaja porque también cuando fui de camping no había mucha cosa que ver! Xd La razón de que la llamen Risi es una anécdota que se contara más adelante.**_

**No tenía pensado ponerle una pareja a Violet, pero decidí que estaría bien hacer una especie de trío amoroso entre ella con Seamus y Dean, ¿qué os parece?**

**Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones y de la misma manera ¿con quien preferiríais que acabara, con Dean o Seamus? El que más votos tuviera sería el ganador, así que ya sabeis si os interesa, avisadme por review de lo que os parece esta decisión y con cual debería quedar.**

**Ahora sí me despido hasta la próxima y mandadme muchos reviews haber si así me viene más la inspiración! Jeje**

**Saludos!! :)**


	4. Nuevos sentimientos

**Capítulo 4**

La cara de Hermione reflejaba el total enfado que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. ¿Pero que se creían ese grupo de idiotas descerebrados para pedirle a ELLA hacer ESO? Miró fulminantemente a cada una de las personas que estaban en la habitación. Los tres chicos se encogieron levemente mientras las dos pelirrojas reían divertidas.

"NO PIENSO HACER ESO" gritó la chica roja de la rabia.

"Nunca pensé que Hermione fuera a ser tan cobardicas, ¿tu lo pensaste alguna vez, Ginny?" preguntó Violet con malicia.

"La verdad es que pensaba que Hermione era mucho más valiente, pero no entiendo como acabó en Gryffindor" le contestó la pelirroja siguiéndole el juego. La castaña las miró a ambas con furia y se levantó saliendo de la tienda sin mirar atrás a ninguno de ellos, los cuales se empezaron a reír a carcajadas cuando la castaña salió.

"Risi, Ginny sois únicas, habéis logrado enfadar a Hermione "Nervios de acero" Granger" dijo Seamus antes de volver a reírse con ganas.

En esos momentos, Harry recordó cierto día que había estado en una situación similar a esta, solo que en lugar de Seamus y Dean, estaba Ron.

**Flashback**

_Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados junto al árbol de Navidad mientras se daban sus regalos._

"_Toma Harry, este es el mío" decía Hermione mientras Ron comía los dulces que la chica le había regalado. El chico abrió la caja y vio una bufanda roja y amarilla. Fue en ese momento que llegaron Ginny y Violet y la más pequeña mirando los regalos de ambos niños sonrió maliciosa y dijo:_

"_Vaya Hermione, por lo que veo quieres ser la cuñadita de Ginny, ya que menudo el regalo que le hiciste a Ron, porque el de mi hermano" chasqueó la lengua como regañándola. Hermione se puso roja y se levantó avergonzada diciendo que tenía que ir al baño._

**Fin flashback**

Harry sintió que sus ojos se encharcaban y diciendo que iba a tomar un poco el aire mientras no volvía Hermione se levantó y salió fuera. Ginny notó la mirada llorosa del joven y decidió salir fuera para hablar con el, ofreciendo la misma disculpa que Harry había dicho antes, dejando solos en la tienda a Violet, Seamus y Dean.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno y ¿nosotros que hacemos mientras?" dijo Dean.

"Podemos hacer unas cuantas preguntas entre los tres" dijo la pelirroja. Los chicos se miraron y asintieron aceptando. "Empiezo yo preguntando" continuó la chica. "Pregunta 

para Seamus, ¿estuviste enamorado alguna vez? ¿de quien?" el irlandés se puso colorado y balbuceó nervioso. Los otros dos se miraron y se sonrieron con picardía.

"Venga tío, contesta" le dijo Dean mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

"Cuando íbamos en cuarto estaba enamorado de Hermione" confesó finalmente mientras se ponía totalmente colorado. Dean y Violet se miraron y empezaron a reírse con fuerza. "¡Ei! Vosotros también tenéis que decir" los dos jóvenes dejaron de reírse y se miraron nerviosamente.

"Y… yo, p..pues, cuando empecé tercero estuve enamorada de Colin Creevey" susurró la pelirroja, ahora fue el turno de ambos chicos para reírse. "Seamus no se de que te ríes, tu estuviste enamorado de tu mejor amiga y tu" señaló a Dean con el dedo "contesta"

"Lu...Luna Lovegood" Violet abrió los ojos de sobremanera y Seamus abrió la boca de tal manera que parecía idiota. Minutos más tarde, los tres chicos cotinuaban riéndose los unos de los otros.

-o-0-o-

Harry se encontraba apoyado en un árbol con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. El viento alborotaba su cabello relajándolo y haciendo que se olvidara del recuerdo que había llegado a su mente. Su amigo Ron había sido muy importante para él, había sido el único que lo había tratado como Harry, no como Harry Potter , el hijo del Gran James Potter y no había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de el.

"Pensando en mi hermano, ¿verdad?" Harry se sobresaltó al oír aquella dulce voz, abrió los ojos y dirigió su verde mirada a la chica que estaba de pie enfrente a el mirándolo con los ojos empañados. "¿Te importa que me siente a acompañarte?" Harry asintió extrañado de que la chica quisiera estar con el ya que normalmente solo aceptaba la compañía de Ginny y Luna, y en ocasiones también estaba con Hermione. Se quedó mirándola y se regañó a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Su larga cabellera pelirroja se mecía con la suave brisa que había y las delicadas facciones de su cara la hacían ver como una niña. Estuvieron callados durante unos minutos hasta que oyeron las carcajadas de los tres chicos de la tienda.

"Se lo están pasando bien eh" dijo Harry para romper el hielo.

"Seguramente están diciendo tonterías, ya sabes que Dean y Seamus tienen menos sentido que dos niños de cinco años" replicó sonriente Ginny. Harry le sonrió con gusto, Ginny no era de las personas que solían bromear tan abiertamente y Harry se puso a pensar de lo mucho que le gustaría verla bromear y sonreír como estaba sonriendo más a menudo. "Se que no soy quien para preguntarte, pero… ¿por qué te fuiste de la tienda?" dijo la pelirroja ahora mirándolo a los ojos. Harry suspiró y bajo la mirada.

"Recordé las últimas navidades que pasé con tu hermano, bueno las últimas y las primeras" susurró Harry. "Me siento tan mal por no haberme podido despedir de el, era mi amigo, mi primer amigo verdadero y lo perdí, quiero muchísimo a Seamus y Dean, pero nunca ocuparan el lugar de tu hermano, nunca llegaran a ser lo que Ron fue para mí" finalizó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ginny lo miró fijamente antes de empezar a llorar con él, se acercó lentamente y se abrazó llorando a él. "Yo tampoco pude despedirme de él y decirle que era mi hermano preferido, el último recuerdo que tengo de él es de verlo comiendo los dulces de Hermione, no es un abrazo ni un beso y eso es lo que me hubiera gustado haber hecho por última vez con él, abrazarlo fuertemente" susurró la pelirroja mientras lloraba. Ambos jóvenes se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, verde y castaño se fundieron en una mirada, al igual que las bocas de sus dueños que se unieron en un tierno beso que expresaba algo que ninguno de ellos había percibido hasta ese momento.

-o-0-o-

Hermione Granger había salido enfadada de la tienda y su enfado aumento aun más cuando escuchó las risas de las personas que se encontraban en la tienda.

"Maldita Risi, ya me vengaré de ti" decía mientras daba largas zancadas buscando la tienda de Draco "engreído" Malfoy. Fue en ese momento que distinguió una rubia cabellera que pertenecía inconfundiblemente al chico. Se acercó lentamente y se escondió detrás de un árbol y escuchó parte de la conversación.

"Dicen que es una de las reliquias que usó el padre de Potter para derrotar a Voldemort, la piedra de la resurrección, ¿te imaginas poder hablar con tus tatarabuelos?" decía Blaise Zabini.

"Yo la usaría para poder decirle a mi madre lo mucho que la quería" dijo en un susurro Malfoy. Hermione no quiso escuchar más y se fue, olvidándose por completo de la apuesta, en su mente solo había sitio para dos cosas, la piedra de la Resurrección y Ron.

-o-0-o-

**Hola a todos, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve un estancamiento en esta historia y no sabía como continuar. Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado ya que no es gran cosa, pero fue lo mejor que me pudo salir.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review! Muchas gracias porque alegran recibirlos. Ahora voy a contestar a los reviews anónimos.**

**Abril: Gracias por pasarte a dejar un review! Como ves, lo de los calzoncillos se fue de la mente de Hermione, pero con razón ¿no? Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias de nuevo por leer y por dejar un review! Besos!**

**Galos: Siento que no te guste mi historia por lo de Ron, pero es la trama que decidí y al igual que a ti no te gusta, espero que a otras personas si le guste, de todas maneras tu review me ayudó a decidir a darle a Ron una especie de protagonismo. Gracias por el review y hasta otra.**

**Ise potter: Gracias por pasarte por mi historia. La verdad a mi también me da pena Ron, porque es de mis personajes favoritos pero es algo que se me ocurrió y me apetecía escribirlo. Espero que te guste la idea que tuve para introducir más a Ron en la historia. Gracias por leer y dejar un review! Besos!**

**A los demás os pido que os animéis a dejar un review para mejorar mi escritura e ir decidiendo más cosas acerca del fic.**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Xau!**


End file.
